


Soulbrothers

by BlueEyedMe



Category: Elfquest
Genre: Gen, M/M, Memories, Soulbrothers, Soulmages?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedMe/pseuds/BlueEyedMe





	Soulbrothers

It is warm and cozy in the hut, I lay awake but my soulbrother, who is also my lovemate, is asleep. I look at him and deem he is too far away from me, so I pull him closer and spoon up to him, feeling the soft, tan and warm skin of his back against my chest. My movements make him shift to get comfortable yet again in this new position, but he stays asleep. I look at him and it makes me smile seeing him asleep with his mouth slightly agape and breathing calmly and deeply – completely confident. His long, black hair that at day is pulled back in a high ponytail is now spread out against the soft substrate we lay on. I shift my arm to be able to run my fingers through his hair and stroke it a few times – feeling its smoothness.

Twirling locks of his hair, I look from him till outside. It is dark and I am feeling a little restless. It is so different here in the desert, so very warm and the desert tribe sleeps at night unlike us from the woods. 

The woods…. The woods I lived at before I got to Sorrows End, here in the desert. I remember it well from then I was just a cub. The tribe thrived and we were all happy there. Each of us had our own task in the tribe; my dam, Moonshade, a tanner and my sire, Strongbow, a hunter. We were wolfriders – still is.

But then one day Redlance was captured by the humans, who despised us - always have and still do. For them we are demons. They intended to offer him to their god, Gotara. Luck though, our chief Cutter and the tribe’s warriors got him freed just in time.

The humans then sat the forest afire to kill us all. From then on it was all a blur. My sire hurried in to our den at the Father Tree, grabbed me and helped me down from there to my dam. We hurried away on our wolves along with the rest of the tribe. We kept going till we got to the Troll’s cave entrance where our tribe forced our way in. 

Greymund the king of the trolls feigned friendliness towards our young chief Cutter and us. We were shown and accompanied by a troll Picknose through a tunnel that should lead to another place where we could live at, but at the end of the tunnel there were not any grass, bushes or tress. No, at the end of the tunnel there were sand and the sun was shining brightly – blinding us.

It was then Picknose got the tunnel to collapsed, trapping us in the desert and forced us to wander it. It made us find Sorrows End and its desert tribe and we made a new life among them..

‘’Dart?’’

The soft murmur of my name gets my attention and I turn to look back at my soulbrother. He is now awake, looking at me, as if he senses my thoughts. It would not be a surprise really; he is my soulbrother after all.

‘'Did I wake you, Kimo?’’ I answer him after realizing I have been far away in old memories.

‘’Mmm, yes. Yes, you did. You got a hard time sleeping again?’’ He asks me and attempts to turn around in my hold to face me. I lift my arm so he can turn around and then settle my arm back down again after he made himself comfortable. His purple colored eyes looks into my own brown colored ones.

How I have seen those eyes shown with love, playfulness, worry and anger. We have been through much together. The war with the Go-backs for the little palace and the Forevergreen quest. Worst of all, I could have lost him. Lost another soulbrother. Kimo could have died like Shushen did. 

I feel the memories come back, overwhelming me. The day then the Go-Backs attacked Sorrows End. The day Shushen died. He was killed by arrows and I got to him too late - He died in my arms. I felt my wolfblood raging, screaming at me to kill off those offenders. To kill the ones who killed my brother and threatened the village. The day I lost him, I lost a piece of myself. 

‘’Dart, are you okay?’’

I faintly recall that Kimo got mortally hurt too, but we were not soulbrothers then and I was too far gone in my rage and sadness to notice much else.

And Kimo, Kimo could have died the day we tried to get Shuna away from the human village where she lived with her cruel husband. He could have died at our attempt of escape from the village. He was in his wolf form with me on his back, Shuna riding a horse not far from us, then he was shot with an arrow by one of the hunters chasing us and both Kimo and I crashed to the ground. We barely got away. If it was not for Shuna and the horse she was riding Kimo could have –

‘’…rt? Dart!’’ 

I snap out of it as Kimo shakes my shoulder roughly. The tears are falling down my cheeks and I hear the worry in his voice as he says my name loudly. I look at him, my sight a little blurry because of the tears. He is now sitting up, the furs pooling around him and he is starring worryingly down at me. 

‘’Dart! Dart, what’s wrong?!’’ 

I say nothing in answer to his worry, simple stare at him before I sit up as well and tug him close to me, placing my arms around him and hide my face in his shoulder. Kimo hugs me back tightly and strokes my hair and back, offering me comfort. 

‘’Are you all right...?’’ He asks silently. I nod. It is the only answer he gets. 

We sit like that for a while; Kimo comforting me the best he can, while I weep silently on his shoulder. Feeling tired I lift my head and push away from Kimo but holds onto his arms. I look at him for a moment then pull him down, so we can rest. Kimo pulls the furs up to cover us then tugs me close to him. Exhausted by all the emotion, I am now tired and let sleep take over me as I lay in the hold of my soulbrother's arms. The last I remember before I fall asleep is Kimo wiping my tears away.


End file.
